1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding top frame for an adjustable roof of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,003 discloses a folding top frame for an adjustable roof of a motor vehicle. The folding top frame of U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,003 has a corner bow that is mounted about a pivot axis on a link. A guide element extends beyond the pivot axis and is oriented downward in a closed position. The guide element has a slot-shaped guide track into which a journal of a further link arm projects and the corner bow is guided at least during a depositing movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,140 and DE 101 40 433 A1 disclose further corner bows with slotted guides that serve merely to control the movement.
It is an object of the invention to provide a folding top frame for an adjustable roof of a motor vehicle where the folding top frame has a corner bow that is guided in the individual adjusting movements of the roof and holds the closed roof in a secured position.